Unexplored Territory
by Quesadilla28
Summary: After finally relenting to his feelings, Baz receives a big shock and Simon is there to comfort him.


**Baz**

Snow is whimpering his sleep again. He must be having another nightmare. As always, I consider shaking him awake and comforting him. I would love to hold him and fall asleep with him in my arms, his slow breathing tickling my arms. But, I stay in my bed and sigh. The moonlight is glinting off Simon's golden curls, making them look like molten gold. I have always imagined myself running my pale fingers through his amazingly soft hair, as Snow kisses me soundly, his teeth and tongue teasing my lips. I snap out of my fantasy in a dizzy haze, to slowly rise up out of my bed and stride over to Snow's bed. As I hover over him, my fingers graze his lips softly. My burning passion for Simon is immediately halted when Snow's eyes flutter open and lock with mine. Crap.

 **Simon**

I open my eyes to a feeling of someone's tender fingers caressing my mouth. When my eyes lock onto startled grey eyes, my mouth drops open and I mumble in an awed tone "B-baz..?!" Baz's stony eyes widen in horror and he darts out our room. I struggle to escape my blankets and fall onto the cold, wood floor and race after him. As I run after Baz, I'm nearly falling down the stairs, tripping over my own feet. I can see Baz still sprinting effortlessly ahead of me, when he dashes across the yard, past the pond and into the Wavering Wood. Panting, I follow him into the forest.

 **Baz**

Crap, crap, crap! I can't believe he woke up, the one time I have ever let my affection overpower my common sense, is the single time Snow wakes up! I'm still running in the woods and I can hear Simon calling my name, tears are welling up in my eyes and I can feel them streaking down my face. I can't let Snow see me like this. I slip behind a tree and sit on the ground, my head on my knees and arms around my face. He is still shouting my name, saying he just wants to talk. I can hear him breathing heavily.

 **Simon**

I skid to a stop in the woods, panting, with my hands on my knees. As I catch my breath, I hear quiet sobbing and gasping. Following the noise, I reach a large birch tree, with a shaking, dark shape huddled in the shadows of the tree. It's Baz. I tilt my head in pity and walk over to Baz. I crouch down next to him, he doesn't lift his head. Baz is still crying, his hair is falling messily over his arms. "Baz, are you alright?" I start, trying not to startle him. His crying immediately ceases, when he hears my voice. " What do you think, Snow," he rasps. " You followed me into the forest and found me sobbing beneath a tree, after waking up to me touching your mouth!" I settle down next to Baz and he flinches. "I'm not mad at you, I just want to know why," I reply softly. Baz lifts his head in resignment, when the moonlight shine on his face, I study his face. Baz's face is tear-streaked and his eyes are slightly reddened, his obsidian-coloured hair hanging loosely around his neck and shoulders. "Baz, are you ready to tell me yet?" I ask quietly. He sighs and shakes his head.

 **Baz**

Crowley, I'm such a disappointment to my family's name. I'm a queer and the only Pitch heir. I'm actually surprised I haven't been put out of my misery yet, the one and only boy I will and have ever loved is the boy destined to kill me.

 **Simon**

"Baz?" He pulls out his wand and lights a small flame in the palm of his hand. As we watch the fire dance, I slide my arm around his shoulders. To my suprise, the flame erupted in his hand as soon as my skin came into contact with Baz. Baz's eyes widen and he clenches his fist, quenching the flames. In shock, I tighten my grip on him and he inhales sharply. I wonder what's wrong with Baz, he seems really on edge tonight. In a sudden surge of protectiveness, I wrap my other arm around Baz, to pull him into a tight embrace. Surprisingly, Baz returns the gesture and hugs me in response. With his head perched between my neck and shoulder, I can feel it when Baz starts sobbing again. Why do I love the feeling of hugging and comforting my arch-nemesis? About twenty minutes later, Baz has stopped crying but we're still holding onto each other. I'm running my fingers through Baz's hair and he's breathing softly into my neck, I honestly don't know why I feel like this is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

 **Baz**

This is literally the best thing that has ever happened to me. I finally raise my head and look Snow in the eye. I think I might kiss him. The sun is rising and the new light is making Simon's curls shine in my eyes. His eyes are a piercing blue that contrast my grey ones. I make a move to get up and start walking back to our room, but Snow grabs me and pulls me back down next to him, where he begins squeezing me again. As I feel Snow nuzzling against me, I can feel my face go red. As he pulls away from me, Simon grabs my chin and murmurs " You still didn't tell me why you did it," I start to blush in embarrassment and open my mouth to argue, but he stops me again. "But, lucky for you, I already know everything I need to know." I stare at him in confusion and he grins. Hesitantly, he pulls me forward by my chin and rests our foreheads together. Snow closes his eyes and leans forward... Aleister Crowley, the urge to kiss him is completely overwhelming my rational thought again. "Simon, stop! I can't be hurt again, especially not by you," I whine. Simon opens his eyes and they glitter in the light. "Simon, you called me Simon," he whispers. Suddenly without warning, he surges forward and kisses me.

 **Simon**

Simon, Baz Pitch called me Simon. I'm kissing him against a tree. He must be exhausted because for once, he isn't pushing back, he's just taking it. I pull away and fumble for words, "Oh crap. Did I kiss you wrong or something? Did I misread the situation? I'm sorry, Baz!" I apologize, flustered. "No, no, no, you read the situation perfectly." Baz mumbled, brushing my hair away from my face and this time, he kisses me. I moan, and kiss him back. I think Baz is enjoying this because he has his pale, slender fingers in my hair and he's moaning as I suck on his lips. Merlin and Morgana, I'm in love with Baz.

 **Baz**

I must be dreaming again, this would never happen in real life, the world hates me enough. Simon is gently biting my lips, and I feel like there are fireworks going off in my heart. Snow is travelling to a dangerous area when his tongue glides between my lips and brushes up against my teeth. Simon's hair is thick and soft as it slides against my fingers. We break apart both of us gasping for air, Snow's hands on my shoulders. I tenderly stroke Simon's cheek with my thumb, and break the silence by saying "Crowley, that felt amazing."

 **Simon**

I laughed and shook my head. I started to stand up, when Baz grabs my shoulders and pushed me onto the forest floor. "Hey, what was that for?" I groan, clutching his forearms. "You didn't really think I'd let you go after only kissing twice," Baz purrs, his voice like silk, sending a chill up my spine. "Can we at least go back to our room? Please? Maybe you'll even get a reward…," I whisper. Baz's eyes glint with fervor and he nods silently. "Let's go, Baz," I take his hand and lead him back towards the school. When we get back into the turret, I shut and lock the door. "So, what sort of reward am I to receive, Snow?" asks Baz, who presses me into the door. "A sweet one, Pitch." I grin at him and he returns my smile.

 **Baz**

I let my hands settle on Snow's hips and he blushes, but he pulls away to rummage in his wardrobe. " Here you go, your grand prize." Snow turns back towards me with his hands behind his back, I try to grab whatever is in his hands, but instead we end up in a weird embrace. " Before releasing Simon, I plant a small kiss on the tip of his nose. He pulls out a mint Aero bar and waves in front of my face tauntingly. When, Snow opens the wrapper, I can immediately smell the sweet chocolate, but my face drops into a slight frown. "What's wrong? I thought these were your favorite," Simon pouted. "I was expecting a bit more than a candy bar, Snow."I reply. "Fine, I'll eat it then." he retorts. I instantly snatch the chocolate out of his hand and take a large bite. "Hey!" Simon whines. "You want it," Simon eagerly nods, nearly drooling. " Then come and get it, Chosen One…"

 **Simon**

I stride over to Baz and he looks down at me, I grab his collar and tug his face down to mine. Mischief is flickering into Baz's steely gaze. He latches onto my lips with his once again, but this time his mouth is open and there is minty chocolate in his mouth. As my tongue darts in and out of Baz's mouth, he moans and clenches his fists in my hair and shirt. Once I am positive there isn't anymore chocolate in Baz's mouth, he opens his eyes that are glazed over in bliss. "How's that for a reward, Snow?" "Perfect," I murmur. I cuddle into Baz and he has his hands in my curls again.

 **Baz**

Snow fell asleep on top of me, last night. I carefully pick him up and lower him onto his bed, when he hits the mattress, he curls into a little ball and I look at him fondly. I walk over to my bed and lay down, watching him snuffle in his sleep. Simon is shivering, so I return to his bed and slowly lay down beside him. As soon as he feels my warmth, he presses himself against me, pushing my back into the cold wall. But I don't care because Simon Snow is mine and he loves me, just as much as I love him.

 **Simon**

When I wake up, Baz is holding me tightly and his legs are intertwined with mine. I never want to let him go. I face Baz and plant a light kiss on his forehead. "Simon?!" shouts Penny from outside my door, while Baz and I lying in bed together. Shoot. "One sec, Pen and stop yelling. Baz is still asleep" I respond quietly. "Since when do you care about Baz, Si?" Maybe, since we started snogging and sleeping in the same bed. I push myself up slowly, trying not to wake Baz. Merlin, once Penny comes in here, she'll notice that Baz is in my bed and not his own. I sigh and pull open the door, with a finger to my lips, motioning for Penelope to stay quiet. Penny waltzes into our room, like she owns the place and flops onto Baz's bed and pauses. She looks over at my bed and sees Baz. "Really, Simon?" she laughs.

 **Penelope**

SQUEEEEEE! I freaking knew it. They really are opposites, but who hasn't heard the expression "opposites attract". They are a cute couple, aren't they? I glance over to Simon, who is watching me with a nervous expression. I give him an encouraging smile and he relaxes slightly. I hear a small rustle and Baz sits up wobbly, his hair sticking out on all sides. Baz gives Simon a sleepy smile, and freezes when he notices me sitting on his bed, awkwardly watching their exchange. I burst out laughing, when his face goes red and he slams his head into Simon's pillow. "Wow, Basil. I didn't know that you had a cute and fluffy side to your dark and mysterious personality." I tease. "Shut it, Bunce," he groans pathetically.


End file.
